


It Was to Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [17]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship
Series: Without Me [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 17





	It Was to Me

Maryanne smiled as she watched you feed three month old Beckett. “When do you transfer to baby food?” She asked, curious. 

“I’m researching baby led weaning at the moment, so probably about 6 or 7 months. I haven’t decided yet.” You told her. “But, I’ll nurse until he weans either way.”

She smiled and nodded. “Sounds great!” She looked over at your brother and Bruce playing football in the backyard. “How’s it been having him home so much?”

“Amazing. I just don’t want to keep my hopes up.” You said softly. “But it’s like we just got married again.” You smiled. “He’s loving having my brother and Beckett here.” You said in adoration. “Clearly.” You chuckled as you heard them laughing.

She grinned. “It’s good to see you so happy.” She rubbed your arm. “That first month after this one was born I got worried.” 

You furrowed your brows. “Why?” You asked, looking at her. “Why were you worried?!”

“You didn’t seem too happy.” She said softly. “With Bruce.” She clarified. “There was a sadness in your eyes.”

You looked down. “It was that obvious?” You asked softly. 

“It was to me.” She didn’t have any judgement in her voice. “I was just hoping that it would pass. And it has.” She shrugged. 

“I hope it lasts.” You told her. “That work won’t take over again.” You moved Beckett to your shoulder after you fixed your top.

She nodded. “I hope it won’t.” She agreed. “I can see how much he loves you two.” She assured you. “So much.”

“Thanks. Means a lot.” You smiled. 

Bruce and your brother came in, panting. “Okay. I’m ordering lunch.” Bruce chuckled. “Subs okay?” He smiled at you. 

You nodded. “Sounds good to me. You?” You asked Maryanne. 

“I actually have plans, but thank you.” She smiled. 

“Oh, yeah? Don’t wanna hear it if it’s work stuff.” He teased. “Not for another nine months.” He leaned over and kissed the top of your head, making your brother make an ‘ew’ face.

Maryanne chuckled. “No work. A date.” She said happily and ruffled your brothers hair. “I’ll text you about it later.” She told you. “Promise.” 

“You better.” You smiled. “Have fun.” You chuckled. 

“I sure hope so.” She smirked and kissed Beckett’s back. “I’ll see you soon, handsome.” She waved before leaving.

Bruce placed the sub order quickly and washed his hands before taking your son. “There’s my little man.” He said happily. 

Beckett snuggled to him and made a happy noise. He was becoming more active, which you both loved. “Tummy time soon.” You told him.

“Awesome.” Bruce smiled. 

“Can I go play video games until lunch?” Your brother asked. “Please.” He added. He was staying with you for the week, giving your parents some time with each other. 

“Sure.” You smiled at him. “But we’re doing a board game tonight.” You chuckled. “Spending time together.” 

“Deal!” He ran off. 

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. “He’s great.”

“He looks up to you, so careful.” You teased. “You have to be a good influence. For him and our boy.” You kissed his cheek.

“I’ll do my best.” He grinned. “When can we have a minute for us time? I only need a minute.” He winked. He had been asking since you were cleared weeks ago. 

You looked at him lovingly. “Maybe tonight.”

“I’ll take it.” He grinned. “I’ve missed you.” He leaned closer to you. 

“You’re just tired of your hand.” You teased him.

“Would you believe me if I told you I haven’t used it?” He asked. He looked shy at even saying it out loud. “At all.”

You widened your eyes. “Really?” You were in shock. “Not once?”

“Not even humping my pillow.” He said seriously. “No shower time, either.” He added.

“Why?” You asked. “I mean, that’s something I’ve never seen you go without.”

“I want my wife.” He said easily. “No one else. Not even my hand and some hot memories we’ve made.” He looked at you. “Just means I won’t last tonight.” He chuckled lightly.

“I won’t either.” You said shyly. “I’ve missed you.”

“How much?” His eyes darkened. He enjoyed how your cheeks turned a deep pink. 

“So much. Can we keep the lights off?” You asked suddenly. “Tonight, I mean?” 

“If you feel more comfortable, but there’s no need.” He said. “You’re the hottest!” He nudged you as the doorbell rang.

You shook your head and followed him as he went to get it. You had taken back Beckett and rocked him in your arms. He coo’d and kicked happily. “Sorry, buddy, this food isn’t for you.” You giggled. “One day.”

Bruce paid and came back. “His excitement is freaking cute.” He kissed your cheek. “He’s going to be a wild one.” 

“Your genes.” You grinned. “All you, Daddy.”

He kissed you gently. “As I recall, I wasn’t the only wild one.” He smirked. “Let’s eat. I’ll go get the other little dude.”

You nodded and watched him lovingly as he went. "Daddy is the best, huh?" You looked at Beckett. You giggled as he flailed his arms a little. Once you were at the table, you put him in his swing. You helped set up everyone’s plate and got drinks. "How was your game?" 

“Fun.” Your brother smiled. “I’m getting better." He said proudly. "Wanna play later?" He asked you.

“Okay.” You agreed with a smile, enjoying your time with him. "Can't say I'll be any good."

“She’s not.” Bruce teased you. "I've tried to teach her." He laughed as you stuck your tongue out at him. 

Your brother grinned. “I’m a good teacher.” He took a bite of his sub. “I’ll help!” 

“See? He’s nice.” You told Bruce. 

* * *

By the end of the week, you were already looking forward to see him again. You and Bruce decided to drive him back, having a little road trip. He sat in the back with Beckett, enjoying how he looked everywhere. “Ew, guys, he spit up.” He told you.

You looked back. “Is he gonna cry?” You reached around for a cloth and handed it to him.

He shook his head. “No, he looks like he doesn’t care.” He wiped him up. “So gross.” He made a face. 

You laughed. “I used to have to clean you up so this is payback.” You joked. “And I was just about your age, too.” You reminded him.

“Poor you.” He winced. 

“Bet that was the best birth control ever.” Bruce laughed. “You were what, 13 when he was born?” 

You nodded. “Just about.” You giggled. “I spent a lot of weekends with friends the first few months.” You told him. 

“Hey! I’m sure I was adorable.” Your brother pouted. 

“Looking back, yeah, but as a 13 year old girl? I thought you were smelly, and noisy.” You stuck your tongue out. 

He looked at your son and nodded. “Yeah, I guess I can see that.” He agreed. “Seems to be a thing with babies.”

You laughed. “Kinda.” You smiled. “He loves you, though.” You told him. 

* * *

Pulling into your parents driveway, you smiled as they came out to meet you. “What a nice visit!” Your mother smiled. She hugged your brother as he came up, Bruce getting the car seat out. “Beckett!” She rushed over. “Oh, looks like someone spit up on the way here.” 

“It was gross!” Your brother whined. "I wiped it up."

“Good.” Your father chuckled. “It builds character.” He said as everyone made their way inside. “How’s fatherhood, Bruce?”

“I love it.” Bruce beamed. “Best job ever.”

“Good to hear.” He grinned. “Are you staying the night?” He asked, curious. 

You shook your head. “No, we have a hotel in the city.” You told them. “Gonna spend the day in the city and head home tomorrow.” 

“Well, eat something here first.” Your mother told you. “Then you can head out.” She told you. “Why don’t you clean Beckett up, and then I’ll get some cuddles with him.”

“Alright.” You chuckled, taking your little bundle. “Come on, handsome. Let’s get you in a clean outfit.” 

“Use the blue one!” Bruce called after you. Your father chuckled at that, shaking his head.

“You look really happy, Bruce.” He told him. “So does she.” 

Bruce smiled. “I’m glad you see that, sir.” He said honestly. “They are my world.” He beamed. ed. “And we loved having Noah for a week, too.”

“It was fun!” Noah said happily. “We played catch, and I got to play some of the new games that came out.” He hugged Bruce’s side. “Can I visit again?”

“Mm...are you willing to change diapers?” Bruce asked playfully. “Because, can’t just freeload.” He teased.

He gasped. “Ew! No!” He pouted. “Not doing that.”

Bruce laughed. “Kidding, Buddy. Of course you can come whenever.” He agreed. “Maybe right before school starts or something.”

He bounced. “Yes, please! Can I?” He looked at your parents. “Bruce said it’s okay!” He pointed out as if they weren’t right there.

Your mother smiled. “We’ll see what we can do.” She nodded. 

He cheered and bounced, running to his room to unpack. He was hoping that he’d get another week at your house.

You came out with a smile. “I have a happy clean baby now.” You kissed his head. 

“Mine.” Your mother rushed over to get a cuddle. “Hey, there, cutie.” She smiled. 

You smiled and went to lean into Bruce. “How was your child free week?” You asked.

“Too quiet.” Your father chuckled. “I bored your poor mother.” He shrugged. “She sent me out more than once.” He said teasingly, looking at her.

“We watch different shows, honey.” She chuckled. “That’s all.” She sat down with Beckett.

Your father looked at you, making you laugh. “You are the odd one out when it comes to shows, Dad.” You smiled.

“Sorry.” Bruce said as he looked at him. 

You were finishing up dinner when the front door opened. “Mom, I need a place to crash.” Came your sister’s voice. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” You groaned. 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I think that’ll be our cue to leave.”

“Sorry, mom.” You carefully went to get Beckett. “She just has the worst timing ever.” You shook your head.

Your mother pouted. “Alright. Maybe visit tomorrow?” She asked. “We can come to the city after your dad gets off work.”

“I’ll let you know.” You smiled. “We’ll talk more about Noah visiting again.” You gave her a one armed hug just as Nicole walked in.

“Oh.” She stared. “Didn’t expect you here.” She said, her eyes darting to Beckett. “Hmm.” She raised her eyebrows. 

Holding your son to your chest protectively, you moved to hug your father, too. “See you soon, Dad.”

He squeezed you. “Have a safe trip.” He kissed your cheek. “Be good for your mom.” He said to Beckett, making you chuckle. 

You smiled and went close to Bruce so he could lead you out. You buckled Beckett in as Noah followed to say his goodbyes. “Love you.” He squished into your back. "I'm gonna miss you." He told you.

“I’m gonna miss you, too.” You stood and hugged him tightly. “You’ll be visiting again before you know it.” You ruffled his hair. 

“I hope so!” He smiled and went to hug Bruce. “Love you!” He beamed. “Thanks for playing catch with me.”

“Anytime. Love you, kid.” Bruce lifted him in a hug. 

Nicole watched everything, shaking her head. “Fake.” She mumbled. “So fake.” She walked off towards the kitchen. 

“I wish you’d just apologize.” Your mother scolded her. “I hate seeing my daughters as enemies.”

“I admit I made a mistake with Bruce. But he’s honestly trash.” She shrugged. “It’s all bullshit.” She told her. “I feel bad that she doesn’t see it.” She said honestly. “And now it’s not just her that’s going to get hurt.”

Your mother tilted her head. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” She admitted. “What gives you that idea?”

“All I dated in school were guys like him.” She shrugged. “All pigs.” She scoffed. “They don’t change.”

“But Bruce is nice?” Your mother just wanted to understand. “I’ve never had any sign that he’s like that. He dotes on those two, even on Noah.”

“Because he feels guilty.” To her it was obvious. “He buys her off.” She explained. “Probably has a different life at work.” How she was the only one who saw this was beyond her. 

“That’s quite another accusation.” Your mother gasped. “And one I believe is false.” She pointed a finger. “I think you are just jealous and bitter.” She scolded. 

Nicole sighed. “See? No one believes me.” She shook her head. “Whatever. Can I stay here for a bit?”

Your mother sighed. “Of course.” She nodded. “You’re still my daughter, and I love you. Even if I disagree with you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I love you.” She gave her a hug.

* * *

You smiled as you carefully washed Beckett the next morning. “Who’s a happy baby?” You coo’d at him. He beamed up at you, making your morning even brighter. “I love you so much!” You kissed his nose. 

"I love you both." Came Bruce's voice behind you. 

Beckett slammed the small bit of water at the sight of his father. "Want to come take over? He saw you and now he's excited."

“Together.” Bruce crouched by you. "There's our boy.* he tickled his toes.

Beckett squealed and kicked. "Let's get you cleaned up and we can go have a family day." You smiled. 

“I set up our family pictures.” Bruce told you. 

You looked at him, surprised. "Really? For when?"

“Two weeks from now.” He smiled. “The very best company.” He said proudly. "Our first set of family pictures. Well, where he's born." He chuckled, thinking how beautiful you looked in your maternity pictures. 

You smiled brightly. “Thank you! I can’t wait!” You wrapped your arms around him, kissing him.

He kissed you back happily. “I know you’ll look beautiful.” He told you. "As always." He pecked your lips before his attention was on Beckett. “The camera will love you buddy.” He grinned. 

* * *

Far too soon, it was nearing Beckett’s first birthday, which meant that the following week ...you'd be kissing your husband goodbye for work again. You were growing rather sad, loving how your life was this past year. Beckett was currently napping while you picked up around the house, and Bruce worked on dinner. You were quiet, mind racing at the thought of Bruce becoming as distant as he had for your pregnancy. You knew this is what would prove if he meant what he said.

“Y/N?” Bruce repeated, coming over when you didn’t reply. “Babe?” He put his hand on your back. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing. Was just in there cleaning zone.” You nodded. “What’s up?” You looked over at him.

“Was just asking what you wanted to drink but you looked out of it.” He cupped your cheeks. “If something is bothering you, talk to me, okay?” He brushed your cheek. “Please?”

You searched his eyes and nodded. “Everything’s okay.” You pecked his lips. “I’m going to go fold the load in the dryer real quick. Lemonade is fine.” You told him. “Light on the ice?” You patted his chest before going to the laundry room. Telling him what your fears were would only hurt him. He hadn’t proved you wrong yet, so you wouldn’t fight him on something that didn’t happen. It was your own insecurity, after all. 

Bruce watched you go, worried, but thought maybe it was because Beckett was nearly a year, and that was a big moment. He would talk to you about it tonight. He was trying to cherish this last week and a half he had always being home. He loved it so much but knew he had to get back to work. Shaking his head, he went to get dinner plated, and drinks poured.


End file.
